This invention relates to a vehicle hitch and more particularly to a vehicle hitch which includes a longitudinally movable and horizontally swingable tongue member as well as a shock absorber means.
Many types of vehicle hitches or coupling devices have been provided which eliminates the necessity of precise relative positioning of the vehicle and trailer or the like. Many of the coupling devices are difficult to use and are damaged during the coupling operation. Additionally, the trailing vehicle tends to transmit shock into the vehicle through the hitch which does frequently damage the hitch and the vehicle bumper itself.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved hitch.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a vehicle hitch including means for conveniently connecting a trailer or the like to a vehicle without the requirement of precise relative positioning of the vehicle.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a vehicle hitch including a shock absorber means associated therewith.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a vehicle hitch which is easily attached to existing bumpers without the necessity of extensively modifying the same.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a vehicle hitch which does not become clogged with mud, dirt or other debris.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a vehicle hitch which is durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.